frankenweenie - la vida sigue
by Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love
Summary: Luego del incidente de "El día de los holandeses", las cosas para Víctor y Elsa no volverán a ser lo mismo, cuando nuevos sentimientos aparecen en sus corazones ¿Acaso sienten mucho más de lo que muestran?
1. El después

Luego del incidente ocurrido el "Día de los holandeses", la vida en Nueva Holanda fue muy distinta. Por suerte, fue un cambio positivo. Cuando todo el pueblo vio ese día a Sparky abrir los ojos luego de ser revivido y ver a su dueño abrazarlo emocionado, comprendieron que estaban en un error, que aquel perro no era un monstruo. Lo mejor de la situación, fue que al poco tiempo, la vida en Nueva Holanda volvió a ser la misma de siempre. La gente volvió a su misma rutina, aun sabiendo que entre ellos vivía ahora alguien muy diferente. Esto alegraba mucho a Víctor, pues el se imaginaba toda la represión que sufriría después de lo que pasó, pero no ocurrió nada.

Así pues su vida volvió a ser la de siempre, cosa que le agradó bastante. Pero vendría pronto un día en que su vida tendría un giro inesperado, algo lo sacaría de la rutina y transformaría sus sentimientos.


	2. Un giro inesperado

2- Giro inesperado

Como cada tarde antes de que el sol se ocultara por completo, Víctor sacó al patio a Sparky para jugar con el. Mientras Sparky corría por el jardín y se dirigía a buscar su pelota favorita, Víctor escuchó un leve sollozo del otro lado de la cerca. Era una voz de niña.

\- ¿Elsa? – dijo Víctor mientras caminaba hacia la cerca y se paraba en la punta de sus pies para lograr ver algo. Fue en vano, pero así logró que su voz se escuchara mejor al otro lado.

\- ¿Elsa? – repitió.

Nadie le contestó los primeros segundos, después la misma voz que lloraba respondía algo entrecortada.

\- Hola – se escuchó. Tal como Víctor lo pensaba, la voz era de Elsa - ¿Qué haces afuera?

\- Juego con Sparky – respondió Víctor.

\- Bien por ti – fue la respuesta de Elsa.

\- ¿Estabas llorando? – preguntó Víctor

\- No – mintió Elsa, a modo de no preocuparlo

\- Oí una voz llorando – le dijo Víctor

No hubo respuesta, unos segundos después, se escuchó nuevamente a Elsa llorar.

\- ¡Bueno, para que te miento! ¡Si estoy llorando! – soltó Elsa entre lágrimas

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? – preguntó Víctor preocupado.

Antes de que le pudieran contestar, una voz casi tronando le exigió a Elsa entrar a su casa. No había que romperse la cabeza pensando para saber que era su tío.

\- Lo siento – dijo Elsa y entró en su casa

\- Adiós – respondió Víctor

Luego de esa conversación, Víctor perdió los ánimos para jugar y solo reaccionó a abrazar a su perro sintiendo que una pena profunda le llenaba el corazón, sin saber por qué.


	3. ¿Qué me this Pasando?

3- ¿Qué me está pasando?

Esa noche, Víctor no lograba conciliar el sueño, a cada instante de intentar que sus ojos se cerrarán, solo conseguía abrirlos más. Sparky en cambio, dormía placidamente bajo la cama de su dueño, estaba muy cansado.

Víctor no había dicho ni una palabra a sus padres sobre su dialogo con Elsa, pero sentía que se los tenia que contar, era algo personal, pero a la vez que se debía saber.

Estos pensamientos solo le fueron quitando más el sueño, así que intentó no pensar más en ello. Eso fue lo que poco a poco lo fue haciendo caer en un sueño profundo y cerrarle los parpados.

Elsa tenia la misma sensación esa noche, no solo por el hecho de haber desahogado parte de su dolor en Víctor, sino porque además otros recuerdos le llegaban a la mente. Nunca más quitaría de su cabeza el recuerdo de cuando la muerte pasó por su lado y de no ser por Víctor que la salvó a tiempo de caer desde el molino en llamas, tal vez ni siquiera estaría ahora pensando en eso.

El otro recuerdo que la abrumaba con intensidad fue el de ver a Víctor caer por culpa de ese monstruoso gato vampiro desde una altura espantosa, atravesar el tejado de madera y perderse en las llamas del interior del molino. Aun sentía como si lo viviera en ese momento. Sentía que el corazón se le paraba de miedo y dolor, ver a alguien de tan buen corazón, tan sensible y que no merecía morir, caer así de fuerte, era algo que hizo que su alma se fracturara. Pero luego llegaba el recuerdo de cuando vio a Sparky sacarlo del molino aun con vida, esa imagen calmó su corazón, podía seguir con la calma de que él aun estaba con vida.

Estos recuerdos la abrumaban fuertemente y no tardaron en hacerla soltar las primeras lágrimas, las cuales extrañamente se silenciaron al recordar su corto dialogo en el jardín. El solo hecho de recordarlo la hacia sentir gozosa. Pero de pronto su corazón experimentó una nueva emoción que nunca había conocido. No lo sabia, pero al parecer, se estaba enamorando. En vez de alegrarse, se puso a llorar en silencio. Si su tío se enteraba de esto… tal vez le prohibiría volver a ver a Víctor, ella sabia muy bien lo mucho que su tío odiaba al niño y a su perro, aun cuando le salvaron la vida a Elsa.

Por ende, optó por callar sus emociones.

Se podría decir, que esa noche, los únicos que durmieron tranquilos fueron Sparky y Persephone, la perrita de Elsa.


	4. En clases

4- En clases

Cuando la campana de clases de la escuela de Nueva Holanda resonó fuertemente, todos los niños entraron a la escuela, algunos más apresurados que otros, pero con el mismo objetivo; no llegar tarde a clases.

Siendo un día lunes, la primera clase del curso de Víctor era lenguaje. La profesora de esta asignatura les explicaba el significado de la poesía y la mitad del curso dormía y los demás escuchaban admirados la explicación, en esta ultima mitad estaba Víctor, pues era muy entusiasta en todas las clases, aún cuando no eran de ciencia.

Pero ese día hubo un momento en que las cosas se convirtieron en una nueva enigma para Víctor. Fue en el momento en que la profesora les pidió a los alumnos que escribieran un poema. Fue en ese preciso minuto, en que todo dio un vuelco inesperado.

Solo contaban con 20 minutos para inventar el poema, así que todos se concentraron y comenzaron a pensar en algo que los apasionara.

20 minutos después…

\- ¡Muy bien, el tiempo acabó! – dijo la profesora, recibiendo por respuesta un leve desgano por parte de los alumnos.

\- Ahora quiero que tres de ustedes lean lo que escribieron – ordenó la maestra. Pero la reacción del curso fue esconder la cabeza para no hacerlo. Ante esto, la profesora decidió elegir al azar.

\- Está bien, quiero que Bob lea el suyo – dijo la profesora.

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia el puesto de Bob, esperando que realizara lo pedido.

Bob solo dijo: - Aaamm… eehh… um… aaahhh… ¿ya dije eehh?

Todo el curso no pudo evitar reírse ante la improvisada respuesta de su compañero.

\- ¡Muy bien, dejen de reirse! ¡Bob, no juegues así otra vez! ¿De acuerdo? – exigió la profesora. Bob solo asintió con la cabeza y todos guardaron silencio. – Muy bien, ahora quiero que Víctor lea el suyo.

Una vez que la profesora lo dijo, todos los ojos de los niños giraron y se posaron sobre Víctor, él cual sin estar nervioso se puso de pie y recitó su poema:

"Una noche muy helada

Y con la lluvia fuertemente cayendo

A favor de la oscuridad

En el cielo vi una chispa

Tan hermosa como un lazo de amistad

Cuando salí a verla

Le pregunte suavemente que era

Ante lo cuál ella se limitó a decir:

Soy la señal más brillante

De que algo nuevo está por venir"

Todo el curso enmudeció, era un texto con un mensaje implícito y a la vez muy hermoso.

\- ¡Eso fue muy creativo! – comentó la maestra – me asombra lo bien que lo haces, Víctor. Sigue así y llegarás lejos. Puedes sentarte.

Víctor asintió con la cabeza, se sentó en su lugar, juntó sus manos y esperó tranquilamente a que otro compañero leyera.

\- Para finalizar la actividad, quiero que Elsa lea su poema – fue la ultima instrucción de la maestra.

Elsa se puso de pie, miró algo nerviosa a sus compañeros que la observaban muy atentos, luego miró a la maestra y comenzó a recitar su texto lírico:

"Busco tus ojos profundos

Por si quieres decirme algo

Y por algún motivo

Creo que me has olvidado.

Pero sé que me equivoco

Porque ayer me hablaste con ternura

Y aunque estaba llorando

Agradecí el poderte escuchar

Y todavía siento dolor

Porque no puedo amarte

Pues no me lo permiten

Y tu no lo sabes".

Esta vez, el curso guardó silencio, pero Toshiaki comenzó a reírse bajito.

\- ¿Cuál es el chiste Toshiaki? – le preguntó seriamente la profesora.

\- Es que es demasiado exagerado, es como si alguien se muriera por amor ¡Qué estupidez! – contestó Toshiaki riendo en voz más alta

\- ¿Y qué hay de Romeo y Julieta? – preguntó Chica Rara

\- Eran jóvenes y confundidos – contradijo Toshiaki

Toda esta burla le cayó a Elsa como si la hubieran apuñalado. Se tragó con esfuerzo las ganas de llorar.

\- De todos modos no tienes derecho a burlarte así de tu compañera Toshiaki – reprendió la maestra a Toshiaki en tono de advertencia, luego su atención se dirigió hacia Elsa – Jovencita, su poema esta muy bien construido. Te felicito por tu trabajo. Ahora te puedes sentar.

Elsa obedeció lo dicho y luego cubrió su cara con un libro para que nadie viera que estaba llorando en silencio. Pero Víctor evadió ese obstáculo y la vio llorar, provocándole un vacío en el estomago.

Unos minutos después sonó una campana y los niños salieron de la sala para descansar en el recreo. La primera clase llegaba a su fin.

En cuanto salió de la sala, Víctor buscó a Elsa, necesitaba saber como estaba. El incidente en clases lo había dejado preocupado por ella, además fue el único que la vio llorar y eso lo hizo sentirse extraño.

La encontró junto a la puerta de la escuela, escondida la cara y los brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Elsa! – exclamó Víctor. Ella lo miró, tenía una expresión de dolor en sus ojos.

\- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó él.

Ella no le contestó, pero nuevas lágrimas corrieron por su cara.

\- No voy a permitir que se burlen de ti otra vez, no si puedo evitarlo – le dijo Víctor al ver la expresión triste de Elsa, como un intento de calmarla.

Elsa afirmó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

-Quédate tranquila, estarás bien – concluyó Víctor. A modo de despedirse, puso su mano en el hombro derecho de Elsa, la miró y sonrió brevemente. Luego dio media vuelta y se fue.

En cuanto él se alejó, Elsa sonrió levemente y olvidó de a poco su pena. El hecho de que Víctor fuera gentil con ella, la hacia sentirse mejor, pero que ahora estuviera dispuesto a defenderla de las burlas la dejaba sin palabras.

Sentía deseos de decirle gracias, pero su miedo a que el la rechazara o no le volviera a hablar, era lo que retenía sus palabras.


	5. Al final de la jornada

5- Al final de la jornada

Víctor, el que siempre aprobaba en exámenes y pruebas, quien ayudaba aún cuando después lo ignoraran, el chico que admiraba la ciencia y el genio de la creatividad en inventos y cinematografía.

Y ahora sentía que todas las virtudes que lo convertían en la persona que era, ahora quedaban muy pequeñas al lado de sus emociones. Víctor quería evitar que Elsa sufriera, pero no era por lastima, no sabia por qué. Todo lo que sabia era que cuando Elsa sufría o lloraba, el sentía ese mismo dolor, como si su corazón fuera parte del de ella. Sintió la necesidad de hablar con sus padres, solo ellos lo entenderían y tal vez ayudarían a comprender lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Aunque estos pensamientos daban vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza, afortunadamente no lo distrajeron durante las clases.

Al llegar la hora de salida, todos recogieron sus libros y pertenencias y se fueron a sus casas. Como casi siempre, Víctor no tenia ninguna prisa y mientras llegaba hasta su bicicleta estacionada afuera del colegio, observó preocupado como Elsa iba caminando bastante distraída, pues no notó una piedra en el suelo, tropezó bruscamente con ella y se cayó.

Víctor inmediatamente corrió hacia ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupado.

\- No lo sé – contestó Elsa y al intentar pararse se volvió a desplomar - ¡No, me torcí el tobillo!

\- No te muevas – dijo Víctor – te puede doler más.

Ella lo escuchó y se quedó quieta.

\- ¿Y ahora como me iré a casa? – se preguntó Elsa en voz alta – es mucho que caminar, será peor aún.

Víctor inmediatamente comenzó a pensar en una solución. No podía dejarla sola.

Giró la cabeza en un gesto rápido y en cuanto vio su bicicleta, supo que tenía que hacer.

\- Te puedo llevar en mi bicicleta – le sugirió a Elsa – Te subes atrás. Así no tendrás que caminar.

\- Pero no quiero incomodar – murmuró Elsa.

\- No es nada – respondió Víctor – Quiero que llegues bien. Me preocupa tu estado.

\- Podemos intentarlo – dijo Elsa

Víctor la ayudó a pararse y avanzar hasta su bicicleta, la cual estaba a siete pasos de ambos niños. Víctor se subió primero a la bicicleta y Elsa se subió detrás de él con cuidado.

\- No te vayas a soltar – le aconsejó Víctor – sujétate bien.

\- De acuerdo – respondió Elsa, luego se abrazó a Víctor para no caerse y ambos partieron hacia sus casas. Aunque fueron lento, llegaron a sin problemas.

Cuando Víctor detuvo la bicicleta, Elsa intentó bajar, pero en cuanto lo hizo y dio dos pasos hacia su casa, nuevamente sintió un punzante dolor en el tobillo.

\- ¡Auch! – exclamó Elsa - ¡Todavía me cuesta!

\- Espera un poco – le contestó Víctor. Se bajó de la bicicleta y la dejó sobre el césped. Luego ayudó a Elsa a avanzar hasta la puerta de su casa.

\- Gracias – le dijo Elsa a Víctor cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa – no sé que hubiera hecho si no me hubieses ayudado.

\- No es nada – contestó Víctor – Si necesitas ayuda en algo, solo dímelo.

\- Pero no te quiero molestar – dijo Elsa algo nerviosa

\- No es ninguna molestia – le aseguró Víctor.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? – le confesó Elsa – Me siento feliz saber que por lo menos le importo a alguien. A ti.

Víctor se sonrojó levemente. No se esperaba algo así.

\- Me importas mucho – contestó él.

Elsa lo miró a los ojos y lo abrazó. Víctor nuevamente se asombró, pero también la abrazó.

\- Mejor ve a tu casa – le dijo Elsa al terminar de abrazarlo – Ya sabes como es mi tío.

\- Lo sé – contestó Víctor. Ambos se despidieron.

Luego Víctor recogió la bicicleta que había dejado en el césped, le hizo un ultimo gesto de adios a Elsa y se fue a su casa. Dejó la bicicleta junto a la pared como acostumbraba hacerlo, entró al patio y saludo a Sparky.

\- Hola amigo ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Víctor alegremente. Sparky contestó con ladridos de felicidad.

Pero su felicidad fue cortada bruscamente. Pues escuchó los gritos del Sr Burgemeister y comprendió que estaba reprendiendo a Elsa.

\- Lamento llegar tarde – se disculpó Elsa.

\- ¡No me vengas con excusas! – contestó su tío - ¡Apuesto a que estabas perdiendo el tiempo con ese bueno para nada!

\- ¡Se llama Víctor! – corrigió Elsa con un tono realmente enfadado – Y gracias a él llegué bien aquí.

Hubo una pausa.

\- Me tropecé cuando venia para acá – explicó Elsa – Me torcí el tobillo y él me trajo en su bicicleta.

\- ¡No sigas con tus estupideces! – exclamó enfurecido el Sr Burgemeister - ¡No te quiero ver cerca de él! ¡Solo ha traído problemas!

\- Pues gracias a él sigo viva – confrontó Elsa, y se refería a lo ocurrido El Día de los Holandeses - ¿O ya se te olvidó?

\- ¡Vete a tu cuarto! – dijo su tío dando por zanjado el asunto - ¡Estas castigada!

Elsa no le contestó y fue hasta su pieza y cerró de un portazo.

Víctor no escuchó esta conversación, pero si escuchó los bruscos gritos del Sr Burgemeister y además escuchó el portazo que Elsa había dado.

Se sintió muy mal por ella. Elsa no se merecía una vida así.

Mientras pensaba eso, sintió el escozor de una lágrima en el ojo derecho. De inmediato se la quitó. Sparky se dio cuenta del estado anímico de Víctor y se acomodó en su regazo como un intento por consolarlo. Víctor lo abrazó y lloró en silencio.

\- ¿Qué me pasa Sparky? – le preguntaba Víctor a su perro - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ella?


	6. Contando la verdad

6- Contando la verdad

En la mente de Víctor, los pensamientos se aglomeraban sin sentido y no lograba distinguirlos unos de otros. Solo la idea de hablar con sus padres y contarles sobre esa extraña sensación que lo embargaba cada vez que estaba con Elsa o cuando ella se sentía dolida. Era la única idea lo bastante firme y clara como para llevarla a cabo. Y esa misma noche, la idea fue ejecutada.

La madre de Víctor fue a buscarlo a su cuarto para que fuera a cenar y lo encontró recostado sobre su cama con una expresión de desgarro en su rostro.

\- ¿No irás a comer?- preguntó su madre

\- No tengo hambre- contestó Víctor.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo Víctor?- preguntó su mamá

\- No sé si soy yo o es Elsa- dijo Víctor, claramente no había pensado mucho en lo que había dicho.

\- ¿Ocurre algo con ella o contigo?- preguntó la Sra Frankenstein

\- Con ambos- respondió Víctor

\- Explícame por favor- le pidió su madre

Víctor se decidió y le contó todo, cada detalle de lo que había pasado, desde su breve y conmovedor dialogo en el jardín, hasta el momento en que ella lo abrazó.

-… luego desde su casa se oyeron gritos, no entendí ninguno, pero eran del Sr Burguemeister – concluyó Víctor – Eso es lo que ha pasado.

\- Cariño – dijo su mamá – no tiene nada de malo lo que has hecho por ella. Es difícil encontrar gente así de buena el día de hoy. Pero no logro comprender que es lo que te inquieta de todo esto.

\- Es que no sé que me pasa cuando estoy con ella – le explicó Víctor – Antes de todo esto no ocurría nada. Pero después del incidente en el molino, las cosas han cambiado. Cuando ella está triste, yo siento su pena como si fuera mía y siento ganas de hacer lo que sea por calmarla. Quiero que este bien y que no sufra. Cuando la oigo discutir con su tío o cuando algún compañero la molesta y la hace sentir mal, me dan ganas de defenderla. Y cuando la oí pelear con su tío, lloré unos minutos por lo que le pasó. No es lástima, es algo más grande y más fuerte, pero no sé que es.

\- Víctor… - dijo su madre, hizo una breve pausa y realizó directamente su pregunta - ¿No crees que hay una posibilidad de que ella te gusta?

\- ¿Qué me guste? – dijo Víctor asombrado - ¿Crees que me gusta?

\- Eso solo lo sabes tú – le contestó su progenitora – pero eso no tiene nada de malo.

\- Pero si su tío sospecha algo no tendrá piedad – murmuró Víctor, sus ojos comenzaron a llover despacio – No quiero que la lastime. No quiero.

Su madre lo abrazó para consolarlo.

\- Si algo le pasa, será mi culpa – se lamentó Víctor

\- No, no será tu culpa – le corrigió su mamá – Tu solo quieres ayudarla, no te sientas responsable de si algo inoportuno le ocurre. No será por causa tuya.

\- Me gustaría poder hacer algo para que se sintiera mejor – dijo Víctor

\- Si ella dijo que se sentía más tranquila y menos sola si tú la ayudabas, entonces hazlo – le explicó su mamá – Con tan solo ayudarla cuando lo necesite, harás más de lo que crees. Como consejo te digo que no la dejes sola. Ella necesita amor y apoyo y tal vez encontró eso en ti.

\- Dudo que sienta lo mismo que yo – contestó Víctor – pero aún así la apoyaré en todo lo que necesite. Gracias por escucharme mamá. Ahora estoy mejor.

\- No dudes en contarme lo que quieras y si te sientes confundido – dijo su madre – y creo que tu papá también debería saberlo.

\- Lo sé – dijo su hijo - ¿crees que lo entienda?

\- Podrá ser un buen apoyo para ti – afirmó la Sra Frankenstein – Ven a cenar y hablaremos los tres.

\- Si – dijo Víctor.

Luego ambos se dirigieron al comedor donde el Sr Frankenstein los esperaba.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Víctor? – preguntó el padre amablemente a Víctor.

\- Te lo explicaré – contestó Víctor.

Durante toda la cena, el padre de Víctor escuchó con atención y cuidado a su hijo y entendió sin problemas lo que le ocurría. No se molestó, aunque si se dio cuenta de que clase de emociones ahora lidiaban con su hijo.

\- Tu madre tiene razón – dijo su padre – mantén tu relación de siempre con ella hasta el momento, pero ahora apóyala un poco más. Así no se sentirá sola.

-Me asusta que no sienta lo mismo que yo – dijo Víctor – ella me gusta.

\- Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá – aconsejó su padre – pero que eso no te altere. En algún momento sabrás lo que siente ella por ti.

Estos consejos tanto de su madre como de su padre, calmaron profundamente la mente de Víctor. Ahora sabia lo que debía hacer y como no defraudar a Elsa.

Esa noche, Víctor pudo estar más tranquilo que la vez anterior. Antes de dormir, habló con su perro.

\- Ya sé que hacer Sparky – dijo Víctor – y no voy a fallar.

Puede decirse que esa noche, Víctor durmió muy bien.


	7. ¿Y que pasa con Elsa?

7- ¿Y qué pasa con Elsa?

En la casa vecina a la de Víctor, recostada en su cama y frustrada por lo que le había ocurrido al llegar, Elsa intentaba dormir.

Pero todo lo ocurrido ese día solo le impidió poder cerrar los ojos.

No hay que olvidar que ella no tenía la misma suerte de Víctor de hablar con un padre y una madre que la escucharan y aconsejaran. Sus padres casi nunca estaban en casa, debido a sus trabajos y esa ausencia tejía una profunda herida en el corazón de Elsa. Ella ya había aceptado, bastante resignada que no podía contar con el apoyo de alguien. Ese era otro motivo por el cual se sentía tan dichosa cuando Víctor le ofrecía ayuda.

No estaba segura de que era lo que sentía por él, pero lo iba a descifrar.

Pero también quería descubrir que sentía él por ella. No debían faltar motivos para que él la ayudara o intentara proteger, ella esperaba que no fuera por lastima, porque eso la decepcionaría.

A pesar de lo concentrada que estaba en sus pensamientos, sus ojos se fueron cerrando y se durmió.

Al abrir los ojos, se vio en las calles de Nueva Holanda totalmente vacias.

Ni un alma viviente a la vista. Comenzó a desplazarse lentamente por las calles, cuando un grito desesperado alteró su calma.

\- ¡Elsa! – escuchaba decir.

Comenzó a seguir la voz, que la condujo hacia la colina más alta de Nueva Holanda; en ella encontró el molino, el mismo que se había incendiado.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – Elsa dejó la pregunta a la mitad, debido a la sorpresa. ¿Qué hacia allí el molino si ese voraz incendio lo había destruido?

\- ¡Auxilio! – escuchó Elsa. La voz venia desde adentro del molino. Una fuerte curiosidad y temor la empujo a entrar ahí.

\- ¡Ayúdenme por favor, ayúdenme! – la voz le comenzaba a parecer familiar cuando ya había entrado al molino. Levantó la cabeza, miró hacia arriba y lo que observó le hizo dar un grito de horror: Víctor estaba colgando peligrosamente de una cuerda y un gato vampiro lo estaba rodeando, con la clara intención de hacerlo caer. Era el mismo gato que los había atacado el día del incidente.

\- ¡Víctor! – gritó Elsa - ¡Espera, no te sueltes!

Dicho esto, comenzó a correr escalera arriba. La situación era extraña, pues estaba ocurriendo casi lo mismo que le ocurrió a ella el Día de los Holandeses, pero esta vez era Víctor quien estaba en peligro.

Cuando llegó a la zona más cercana donde podía ayudar a Víctor, dejó de subir y se detuvo.

\- ¡Elsa! – dijo Víctor - ¡Ayúdame!

\- ¡Sostente, no te vayas a caer! – gritó Elsa, luego estiró su brazo intentando alcanzar la cuerda sin caer escalera abajo. Para su mala suerte, el gato vampiro advirtió su presencia y se arrojó encima de ella.

\- ¡Quítate! – exclamó Elsa - ¡Vete!

Súbitamente, sintiéndose embargada por una fuerza que no parecía suya, logró coger al gato y lanzarlo lejos de ella, lo cual le facilito intentar ayudar otra vez a Víctor. Peligrosamente se inclinó hacia él, arriesgándose a una caída de gran altura.

\- ¡Dame la mano Víctor! – le dijo Elsa - ¡Confía en mi!

Víctor se balanceo levemente hacia Elsa y estirando la mano para alcanzar la de la niña. En cosa de segundos, Víctor le cogió la mano a Elsa, ella se sujetó a la baranda de la escalera y sostuvo fuertemente a Víctor e intentó alzarlo. Pero de pronto, desde la entrada del molino, la cual se veía muy pequeña desde donde estaban ambos niños, comenzó a arder sin explicación.

El fuego trepó la madera como una vicuña trepa montañas. Ambos chicos se asustaron mucho.

\- Elsa, intenta correr, pero sueltame – le dijo Víctor a Elsa.

\- ¡No! ¡No te voy a dejar solo! – gritó Elsa - ¡No dejaré que mueras!

Cuando dijo eso, sintió sobre ella la misma fuerza que tuvo cuando empujó al gato vampiro cuando este la atacó y esta vez la usó para subir a Víctor y evitar que cayera. Una vez que él estaba en las escaleras y no colgando hacia abajo, se arrodilló y comenzó a llorar despacio.

\- No temas – dijo Elsa arrodillándose e intentando mirarlo a los ojos – No dejaré que estés en peligro. Estoy contigo.

Víctor la miró a los ojos de una forma profunda, como si no tuviera voz y con la mirada intentara decirle todo.

Ese contacto visual se quebró cuando ambos sintieron un revoloteo bastante conocido.

El gato había vuelto. Pero lo peor era que el incendio iba creciendo y ya casi los alcanzaba. Huyendo ambos del peligro, siguieron subiendo las escaleras hasta hallar una ventana, que daba al techo del molino, pero hacia fuera. Salieron por ahí, y vieron que no había salida. Lo peor, el gato vampiro los alcanzó y atrapó y sin piedad alguna, se arrojó sobre Víctor. Elsa intentó detener al monstruo, pero este la arañó bruscamente y la arrojó contra la ventana. Ella volvió a pararse y antes que pudiera hacer algo, vio como la estructura del techo del molino iba cediendo ante el peso de Víctor y el gato sobre él. En segundos, Víctor cayó junto con el gato al interior del molino en llamas.

\- ¡Víctor, no! – gritó Elsa, atrapada por un profundo miedo y dolor.

A pesar de estar en el techo del molino, logró volver a la ventana por donde antes había salido y volvió a ingresar adentro del molino. Pero unos segundos después la estructura de madera del tejado no aguantó más y comenzó a caer. Elsa vio su fin llegar. La estructura le caería encima.

\- ¡No, por favor! – gritó asustada y abrió los ojos de golpe.

Vio a su alrededor. Estaba en su cuarto. Respiraba agitada y sus brazos le temblaban. La pesadilla fue horrible. Cubrió su boca con sus manos y trató de calmarse.

Le tomó 10 minutos hacerlo. Después miró por la ventana. El cielo aún estaba oscuro. Buscó a ciegas el velador al lado izquierdo de su cama. Cuando sintió que lo tocaba, buscó sobre la superficie, una linterna. Al encontrarla, la encendió y apuntó hacia la pared junto a la puerta de su cuarto, pues allí había un reloj. Eran las dos de la mañana.

Apagó la linterna y la dejó sobre el velador. Se recostó sobre la almohada, aunque no pensaba en dormir, sino en algo más profundo. Era en relación con su sueño ¿Qué quiso decir ese horrible sueño?

Elsa se lo preguntaba, porque cuando tenía 8 años, su madre le había dicho que los sueños tenían relación directa con los sentimientos del corazón. Si eso era cierto ¿Qué sentimientos ahora estaban naciendo en su corazón? Solo pudo darse cuenta de que la alegría porque Víctor la ayudaba tenía más motivos, además del hecho de haber estado tan sola los últimos años.

Era comprensible que no lo pudiera descifrar tan rápido, solo tenía 10 años.

Optó por reservar estos pensamientos solo para ella y tratar de que le estorbara lo menos posible.

Ahora había algo de Víctor que para ella tenia un valor importante y lucharía por descubrirlo y saber que sentía con respecto a eso.

Si Elsa hubiese tenido alguna compañía madura como un padre o una madre a su lado, ya se habría dado cuenta de que se estaba enamorando, pero no era tan fácil saberlo cuando se está tan sola como ella.


	8. Nuevo día, nuevo indicio

8- Nuevo día, un nuevo indicio

Pasaron dos días y no ocurrió nada especial. Ambos niños continuaron con su rutina normal, aunque ahora se saludaban tranquilamente al entrar a clases o al salir.

Esto podía verse normal, pero había un par de ojos que no lo veía así.

Que veía eso como algo poco frecuente e inusual, pues Víctor normalmente no le dirigía la palabra a nadie en clases, aunque en los últimos días, tras lo ocurrido el "Día de los holandeses" los compañeros de Víctor le hablaban un poco más, con excepción de esos ojos que pertenecían a Toshiaki, quien despreciaba totalmente a Víctor. No solo por el hecho de que Víctor fuera un buen estudiante y que sus calificaciones casi siempre superaban las de él, sino también porque había quedado en vergüenza frente a Víctor, cuando este lo salvó de la tortuga gigante.

Para Toshiaki no valía nada el hecho de que Víctor lo hubiera salvado de una muerte segura, por eso siempre buscaba alguna manera de poder humillarlo. Y sin que Víctor lo notara, su rival había encontrado la manera de hacerlo. Lo que Toshiaki no sabia, era que Víctor era una buena persona, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo humillaran. Ni a él ni a quienes el quería o le importaran.

Los días siguieron avanzando y para Elsa estos iban muriendo, al igual que las hojas en otoño. A pesar de que ella y Víctor estaban recién descubriendo sus nuevos sentimientos, parecían callarlos cuando se hablaban. Eran palabras como "Hola" y "Adiós" y como máximo de palabras "¿Estás bien?", pero esconder esas emociones solo los dañaba aún más.

Pero cuando llegó un día viernes, ambos recibieron un fuerte flechazo que los hizo fortalecer lo que sentían y reforzó su confianza en querer confesarlo.

Cuando inició la clase de Lenguaje **(si, sé que se repite, pero es que tengo la teoría de que a Elsa le gusta esta clase, porque aquí se expresa más, por eso la uso tanto)** y antes de que terminara la jornada, la profesora preguntó a los niños que cosa o persona seria su inspiración para escribir un poema.

\- Yo escogería… a mi difunto gatito – dijo Chica Rara – Él era todo para mi.

Dicho esto, soltó un par de lágrimas que los demás ignoraron.

\- Yo escogería la muerte – dijo Nassor, no causó sorpresa alguna, su personalidad era así de oscura – Porque allí es donde todos acabamos.

\- De acuerdo – dijo la maestra - ¿Y tu Elsa? ¿Qué escogerías?

\- Pues elegiría a alguien – dijo nerviosa – Pero no diré quien es.

\- Claro, porque eres lo bastante débil como para cerrar tu boca y llevártelo a la tumba – se burló Toshiaki.

Elsa bajó la cabeza lentamente mientras la rabia y pena inundaban su ser. Su estado fue la gota que desbordó el vaso para Víctor. Esta vez no se quedaría callado.

\- ¿Qué no sabes hacer algo más que humillar y reírte de los demás? – encaró Víctor a Toshiaki mientras se levantaba de su puesto.

\- ¿Y tu que te metes? – gritó su rival - ¿O es que te preocupa tu novia?

Víctor sintió un estallido de rabia en su corazón. Toshiaki ya había llegado muy lejos. No sabia como Toshiaki había descubierto lo que sentía por Elsa, pero no toleraría una humillación así.

\- ¿Crees que voy a tolerar tus bromas o a permitir que la dañes a ella? – dijo Víctor señalando a Elsa.

\- ¡Niños, no sigan! ¡Toshiaki, ve donde el director, estás castigado! – dijo la profesora intentando acabar con la discusión.

\- ¿Y a esta mosca muerta no la manda también? – reclamó Toshiaki señalando a Víctor.

\- ¡Obedezca! – dijo enfadada la maestra.

Toshiaki frunció el ceño, se levantó de su pupitre y salió de la sala en dirección a la oficina del director.

\- Niños, no quiero más de estos maltratos hacia otros – reprendió la maestra – Si alguno más lo hace, terminará igual que su compañero.

\- ¿Y por qué no envió a Víctor a que lo castigaran? – preguntó Edgar, claramente con mala intención.

\- Porque él no agredió a su compañero – explicó la profesora – lo que hizo fue exigirle que respetara a su compañera.

Una vez dicho esto, la clase volvió a lo suyo y trataron de ignorar lo ocurrido.

Unos 20 minutos después, sonó un timbre y los niños cogieron sus pertenencias y salieron de la sala. Las clases habían terminado por ese día.

Elsa salió cabizbaja del colegio. Se sentía mal, no solo por la humillación que había sufrido, sino por Víctor, que por defenderla también había sido humillado. Y tanto ella como Víctor ignoraban lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Solo sabían que por culpa de Toshiaki, ahora sus compañeros los molestarían. Solo podían esperar que no fuese demasiado.

Por otra parte, Toshiaki solo consiguió aumentar su odio hacia Víctor. Sabía ahora como humillarlo. No le importaba si eso le costaba la expulsión de la escuela, quería ver a su rival en el suelo. En realidad el odio que Toshiaki le tenía a Víctor era debido a que Toshiaki había recibido la errónea lección de que si no lograba ser el primero en todo, entonces no servía de nada. Y con alguien con la capacidad intelectual tan alta como la tenia Víctor, Toshiaki pensaba que la única manera de poder superarlo, era quitándolo de su camino. No podía hacerlo a través de la ciencia o el colegio, pues Víctor casi siempre sobresalía en ello. Entonces lo haría a través de sus debilidades. Pero solo conocía su supuesta debilidad por Elsa.

En fin, ese día, Elsa se disponía a irse a su casa, pero prefirió esperar a Víctor para irse con él. Cuando lo vio salir del colegio, corrió a su encuentro.

\- Perdón – dijo Elsa al llegar donde él.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – preguntó Víctor.

\- Por mi culpa te avergonzaron frente a todos – explicó la niña.

\- Pero no fue tu culpa – aclaró Víctor – La culpa es de Toshiaki. No sé por qué, pero quería humillarte.

\- No debiste molestarte – sonrió levemente Elsa.

\- Te prometí que no dejaría que te hicieran daño – dijo Víctor – No me gusta verte llorar.

\- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi? – le preguntó Elsa directamente.

Víctor sintió un cosquilleo en su interior. No sabía que contestarle.

\- Bueno, Elsa… yo – balbuceó Víctor, pero su frase fue interrumpida por el mismo ser desagradable que los había molestado antes.

\- ¡Apártate de mi camino! – le gritó Toshiaki a Víctor, empujándolo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo? – le dijo Víctor a Toshiaki en tono desafiante.

\- ¿Quieres saberlo? – amenazó Toshiaki – Pues aquí tienes tu respuesta ¡Eres una tonta basura!

Esas crueles palabras fueron como un puñal que atravesó el corazón de Víctor. No dijo nada, pero estaba a punto de llorar. De manera sorpresiva, Elsa asomó su valentía y se dispuso a defender a su amigo.

\- Eso serás tú, pero ¿Qué es Víctor? – dijo Elsa con mucho veneno.

\- ¡Tu no te metas Elsa! – protestó Toshiaki.

\- Responde, si eres tan valiente – encaró Elsa hablando un poco más fuerte de lo habitual.

\- Como quieras, dije que él es una tonta basura – repitió Toshiaki.

\- Y Víctor es tu espejo – dijo Elsa señalando a Víctor.

Jaque Mate.

Víctor se quedó pasmado ante lo dicho por Elsa. Se tuvo que llevar las manos a la boca para evitar lanzar un grito de exclamación por lo dicho por Elsa y a la vez no reírse por como Toshiaki había terminado en vergüenza.

\- ¡Esto no ha terminado Víctor! – lo amenazó Toshiaki - ¡Tú y Elsa van a pagar por esto!

Se sentía humillado, pero intentó disimularlo. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Pasaron unos minutos y todo era silencio.

Ni Víctor ni Elsa hablaron.

Después, Víctor fue hasta su bicicleta en completo silencio. Solo se oía el ruido de sus pasos.

\- ¡Víctor! – dijo Elsa rompiendo el silencio.

Víctor solo la miró. Elsa también lo hizo. Pudo ver en sus ojos una tristeza que aun no salía de él.

\- Estoy bien. Gracias – dijo Víctor con un nudo en la garganta.

Elsa le puso una mano en el hombro derecho y lo miró a los ojos.

\- No es verdad – respondió ella.

Víctor no pudo seguir ocultándolo. En silencio la miró y unas pocas lágrimas rodaron por su cara. Elsa lo abrazó.

Víctor la abrazó también y siguió llorando en silencio, como solía hacerlo.

Solo fueron un par de minutos y luego Víctor dejó de llorar.

\- ¿Te duele que traten así, verdad? – preguntó Elsa.

\- No solo me duele que me insulte – explicó Víctor – me duele que disfrute haciéndolo y que quiera que todos lo vean como lo hace. Se que Toshiaki me odia, pero es triste que lo demuestre a cada instante. Yo nunca haría algo así.

\- Hay gente que lastima por placer – corroboró Elsa – pero no le hagas caso.

\- No es porque lo haga solo conmigo – agregó Víctor – También me hiere que lo haga contigo.

\- ¿Por qué Víctor? – preguntó Elsa.

Víctor la miró a los ojos. Comprendió que debía decirle la verdad.

\- Elsa, lo que pasa es que… - hizo una pausa breve – Tu a mi me importas mucho. Más que nadie. Más que como compañera.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Elsa confundida.

Víctor agachó la cabeza y no contestó. Ella comenzó a creer lo peor.

\- ¿Lo haces por qué sientes lastima por mi? – preguntó ella pensando negativamente.

\- ¡No, no, no es por eso! – aclaró Víctor – Es algo más bonito y menos superficial. No sé como decírtelo. En parte es empatía, pero es por algo más. Solo sé que cuando tu lloras o sufres, siento lo mismo que tú. Como si para mi fuera necesario verte tranquila y feliz.

Ella lo miró unos segundos en silencio. Todo lo que Víctor le había dicho era exactamente lo que ella sentía cuando lo veía o estaba con él. Así se sentía cuando él estaba triste y también el corazón le decía que no debía dejarlo solo si estaba así. Eso fue lo que la había llevado a defenderlo de Toshiaki.

\- Víctor… - dijo Elsa - … yo siento lo mismo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. De manera indirecta se habían dicho que se gustaban, pero ambos querían decirlo con las palabras correctas. Decir: "Me gustas".

Hubo un breve silencio.

\- Creo que es mejor irnos a casa – interrumpió Elsa – Ya sabes como es mi tío.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve? – dijo Víctor de pronto.

\- Pues… está bien – dijo Elsa luego de un segundo de duda.

De la misma forma que el día en que Elsa se había torcido el tobillo, ambos se fueron juntos en la bicicleta de Víctor. Llegaron esta vez un poco más rápido, porque esta vez nadie estaba lesionado.

\- Gracias por traerme – dijo Elsa.

\- Fue un gusto hacerlo – respondió Víctor.

Antes de bajarse de la bicicleta y correr a su casa, Elsa le dio un beso en la mejilla a Víctor. Él se sintió nervioso.

\- Eso fue por ser el único que me entiende – respondió Elsa, explicando el por qué de su reacción. Luego bajó de la bicicleta, dio media vuelta y se fue a su casa.

Víctor la miró hasta que ella desapareció tras la puerta de su hogar, luego avanzó hasta el jardín de su casa, dejó la bicicleta junto a la pared, entró al patio y saludó a su perro.

\- Hola Sparky – dijo Víctor alegremente.

Sparky saltó feliz por verlo y ladró de manera alegre.

Víctor comenzó a murmurar lo que Elsa le había dicho.

\- … por ser el único que me entiende – murmuraba Víctor, luego agregó con voz apagada – que te entiende y que le gustas.

Lo dijo lo bastante alto como para que su corazón lo escuchara, pero no lo suficiente para que Elsa lo oyera.

Tener 10 años y estar enamorado de una niña tierna y a la vez solitaria no era cosa fácil para Víctor.

Y al otro lado de la cerca, en su habitación y pensando sobre lo ocurrido, Elsa ya había descubierto lo que le ocurría, pero ahora le asustaba decírselo directamente a Víctor.

**(El próximo capitulo será el ultimo, lo publicaré lo antes posible!)**


	9. ¡No voy a seguir esperando!

9- ¡No voy a seguir esperando!

La tarde pasó rápidamente y el sol desapareció dando paso a la oscuridad.

Esa noche, Víctor prefirió salir al jardín y jugar con su perro para distraerse un rato. Abrió la puerta que daba al patio trasero y llamó a su amigo

\- ¡Corre Sparky, al patio! – dijo Víctor muy entusiasta.

Sparky obedeció encantado, amaba jugar en el jardín por la noche. No tardó en llegar a la puerta y salir.

Víctor lo siguió, cogió la pelota favorita de su perro y se la arrojó para que la trajera de vuelta y así iniciar un divertido juego.

Durante el juego, escuchó pasos al otro lado de la cerca y supo de inmediato que Elsa también había salido al jardín de su respectiva casa.

\- Debe ser Elsa – se dijo Víctor. Pronto se dio cuenta que era verdad, porque Sparky comenzó a ladrar feliz, porque vio a Persephone al otro lado de la pared de madera blanca que los separaba.

Víctor no esperó mucho y se dirigió a la cerca de manera lenta

\- Elsa ¿estás ahí? – preguntó.

Unos segundos después, Elsa le respondió.

\- ¿Víctor? – preguntó.

\- Hola Elsa ¿Qué haces afuera? – preguntó Víctor.

\- Salí a jugar con Persephone – contestó Elsa.

\- Qué buena idea – afirmó Víctor.

\- ¿Qué haces tú? – preguntó Elsa.

\- Jugando con Sparky – contestó él.

\- Me gustaría ver… hablar contigo sin tener esta cerca entre los dos – dijo Elsa casi en un susurro. Claramente había querido decir "verte", pero los nervios la traicionaron.

\- Pues ven acá – contestó Víctor.

Dicho esto, corrió a la puerta de entrada al jardín y la abrió. Espero un minuto y vio llegar a Elsa.

\- Hola Víctor – saludo ella.

\- Hola – contestó él.

\- Persephone vino conmigo – dijo Elsa - ¿No te molesta?

\- No – respondió Víctor – así Sparky tendrá con quien jugar.

Ambos rieron. Después, Elsa entró al jardín junto con su mascota, la cual ladró feliz al ver a Sparky. Ambos canes fueron a jugar cerca de unos arbustos, dejando solos a sus dueños.

\- Me gusta más estar aquí que en mi casa – comentó Elsa.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Víctor.

\- No es agradable vivir cerca de un tirano que no te deja opinar – explicó Elsa poniéndose triste.

\- Me da mucha tristeza eso – dijo Víctor en forma empática – Desearía que fueras feliz.

Ambos se sentaron en el césped apoyados contra la cerca.

\- Soy feliz cuando tú… - Elsa cayó bruscamente sus palabras.

\- ¿Cuándo yo qué? – insistió Víctor.

\- Cuando tú estas conmigo – Elsa se cubrió la cara y empezó a llorar - ¡No debí decirlo!

\- ¿Decir que cosa? – se extrañó Víctor.

\- No debí decir lo que me pasaba contigo – dijo ella y siguió llorando – Porque sé que no me volverás a hablar, que me encontrarás patética y que se yo.

\- No te entiendo – dijo él.

\- ¡Víctor, tu me gustas! – soltó Elsa de golpe – Me has gustado siempre y después de lo que pasó el "Día de los holandeses", me terminaste gustando más. No me atrevía a decírtelo a la cara – dijo y calló por unos segundos.

\- No debí decirlo – murmuró la niña – Mejor me voy.

\- ¡Elsa, no te vayas! – exclamó Víctor sosteniéndole la mano. Lo que Elsa le acababa de confesar, lo había hecho sentirse interiormente más feliz que nunca. Casi tanto como cuando Sparky volvió a la vida.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Elsa – Debo parecer una tonta.

\- No Elsa, no es así – corrigió Víctor – No es una tontería que me lo dijeras. Es más, me alegro de que sientas eso.

\- Víctor… - dijo Elsa.

\- Elsa, tu también me gustas – confesó Víctor – Me gustas hace mucho. Eres la persona más tierna que conozco y estoy feliz de que sientas lo mismo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, no se habían soltado las manos. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

Luego de unos minutos, las palabras regresaron.

\- Pero, no creo que podamos ser… ¿pareja? – comentó Víctor. A su corta edad, era normal que algunas cosas le costara encontrarles un nombre.

\- ¿Es por mi tío? – preguntó Elsa.

\- Además de eso, hay otra cosa – dijo Víctor – Solo tenemos 10 años. Somos niños. Creo que deberíamos esperar a crecer un poco.

Hubo un silencio.

\- Puede que tengas razón – dijo Elsa – Pero quiero que hagamos una promesa.

\- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Víctor.

\- Qué sin importar el día, el año y el tiempo que pase, vamos a estar juntos algún día – Elsa habló con una voz muy suave.

\- Pues, te lo prometo – dijo Víctor y le tomó la mano.

\- Así será – respondió Elsa, tomándole la otra mano y sonrojándose levemente.

\- Y también prometo que seré tu amigo más cercano y el mejor de todos – aseguró Víctor – siempre y cuando tú lo aceptes y también seas mi amiga.

\- Lo voy a ser – prometió Elsa.

Víctor cortó una flor y se la entregó a Elsa.

\- ¿Amigos de verdad? – dijo levantando la flor.

\- Amigos de verdad – dijo Elsa, recibiendo la flor.

Ambos se abrazaron, invadidos por una felicidad enorme. Pero el momento fue interrumpido por un fuerte relámpago.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Parece que lloverá! – exclamó Elsa.

\- Si – dijo Víctor – mejor nos vamos a casa.

\- Es mejor – dijo Elsa - ¡Persephone, ven pequeña!

Persephone, que se había asustado tanto como Sparky por el relámpago, corrió a los brazos de su dueña.

\- Fue bonito estar contigo – le dijo Elsa a Víctor.

\- Lo mismo digo yo – contestó Víctor. Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a Elsa.

Ella se ruborizó.

A los pocos segundos, otro fuerte relámpago apareció.

\- Mejor ve a casa – aconsejó Víctor a Elsa.

\- Si – respondió ella – Tal vez mi tío salga a pedirme que entre y no quiero problemas.

Se despidieron amablemente y luego Elsa corrió a su casa.

A su vez, Víctor cogió a Sparky y entró en su casa también.

\- ¿Qué hacías afuera cariño? – le preguntó su madre a Víctor – Te vi con Elsa.

\- Estábamos hablando – contestó Víctor.

\- ¿Todo está bien? – su madre habló implícitamente.

\- Si, ahora somos amigos – respondió Víctor – Pero en un tiempo más, quien sabe.

Dicho esto, dejó a Sparky en el suelo, el cuál corrió al cuarto de Víctor para esconderse.

\- Me alegro por ustedes – dijo la Sra Frankenstein – Hijo, podrás ser un niño, pero cada día me asombra tu comprensión, inteligencia, madurez y sobre todo tu buen corazón.

Víctor abrazó a su mamá. Estaba feliz y quería demostrarlo.

\- Voy a mi cuarto – dijo Víctor – veré como está Sparky.

\- De acuerdo Víctor – respondió su madre – después ven a cenar. Tu papá llegará en unos minutos.

Víctor afirmó con la cabeza y fue a su cuarto. Se sentó en el suelo y llamó a Sparky, Este estaba más tranquilo y salió feliz de debajo de la cama de su dueño.

Víctor se levantó y se sentó en su cama con Sparky a su lado.

\- Gracias por compartir mi alegría Sparky – le dijo Víctor a su perro – Y sé que cuando sea el momento, estaré con Elsa.

Sparky ladró feliz, diciendo que lo apoyaba y quería con todo el corazón.

FIN.

**(Este es mi primer fanfic largo. Gracias por sus comentarios. Si quieren que siga escribiendo historias de Víctor y Elsa, díganlo en los comentarios. Saludos)**


End file.
